Say Something Stupid
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Like most men, Sasuke has a phobia - a weakness. So when he's leaving Konoha and stumbles onto a crying Sakura, he doesn't know what to do. So he makes a regretable promise.


**Say Something Stupid**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I wish I did; the ending here would've totally been a part of the manga..**

**XxXx**

Like many other men, the males of team seven had a weakness. For Naruto and Kakashi, it was clear that they could be lured into anything with a bowl of ramen or the wave of an orange book. However, there was one secret that Sasuke kept deep within his heart, which sat next to the chamber where all revenge-filled thoughts loomed.

Sasuke Uchiha could _not_ stand crying women.

This phobia started at the early and influential age of five when Sasuke happily skipped home from school with his Power Ranger lunch box in hand and a daisy he had picked for his mother in the other.

However, while prancing happily, he had bumped into a younger girl, pushing her down in the process and causing a loud shriek. Without any adults nearby, Sasuke didn't know what to do with the crying girl and nothing he did seemed to work.

And thus, the beautiful daisy he had picked for his mother was lost in order to keep the girl from bawling anymore.

Upon hearing this, Sasuke vaguely remembered being called "adorable" by his mother and receiving a laugh from his older brother. Despite trying to be deemed as less "adorable" by his mother so he could become a rugged, strong man like his father and brother, Sasuke would somehow lose control with crying women.

Like when he was six and had lost his peanut butter and jelly sandwich to a girl whose mother forgot to pack her lunch or when he had to give up his training spot when he was ten because a group of girls forgot to wake up in time to reserve their training location.

Not only that, but as Sasuke grew up, so did his popularity. The number of girls giggling and touching him grew, which also meant countless of confessions. So it wasn't that Sasuke was a cold, emotionless boy, leaving the girl standing there after her confession to him and his rejection, but it was because he didn't want to stand there for fifteen minutes, waiting for the girl to fix her leaky eyes.

At least the cold exterior didn't make him lose his pride, dignity or lunch.

When Sakura Haruno was announced to be one of his genin teammates, Sasuke inwardly freaked. He had seen Haruno on the playgrounds before when he was young and passed by her on the streets: that girl was one annoying person and after years of experience, he calculated that she would be a crybaby as well.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura would cry out – literally _cry_ out – every other mission, proving Sasuke's theory. And every time, Sasuke would turn his face away from her, keeping himself from seeing her watery, red-rimmed eyes.

Yet his stoic face and constant rejects didn't affect her like it did others. In fact, she kept chasing after him. True, after a while, he had become adapted to her fawning after him and even somewhat befriended her. But he was just reminded of the cold, harsh truth every time those jade eyes of her's glistened and her cheeks glowed a tinted pink; she was crying again.

So when he was given an unreasonably good offer – or so he thought – the Uchiha immediately packed his bags, taking one last glance at his room before leaving that one night. Somewhere in his consciousness, he knew that he would be leaving his friends, but he would be gaining power. Not only was he going to be a step closer to killing his brother, but he was a hundred percent sure that Sound wouldn't be filled with crying girls.

Then he ran into _her_. She was nervous, fidgeting with the material of her dress. But most of all, she was fragile, close to breaking any moment. "I knew that if you were to leave, you'd come this way. So I waited here," Sakura admitted, speaking softly.

"Go home," he said. And Sasuke tried. He tried keeping her away, sending her back, but there was just no way out of it.

Suddenly, he started hearing sniffles and the annoying girl was covered in tears, continuously asking him to stay. His heart panicked and his palms grew sweaty. He had no experience in stopping Sakura's tears. In fact, she always had to stop it on her own accord, since whenever she cried, it was always in the middle of a battle and Sasuke always preferred getting more beatings.

The Uchiha bit his lip, running laps through his mind and visiting old memories that he swore off just the hour before. He just had to find a way to stop her from crying!

"W-Wait, Sakura," he uncharacteristically stuttered. It was the moment of truth, the moment he had tried to avoid for years through countless situations.

But this was Sakura Haruno, and things were slightly different. "Sasuke-kun, I- I love you with all my heart!" Her tears poured out even more as she continued on, begging him to stay.

Finally, he spurted, "I-If you stop crying, I promise I'll come back and marry you!"

She looked up. Her tears stopped and Sasuke inwardly sighed of much relief. "_What_?" She wanted him to repeat it, but he was suddenly gone from her sight. When she realized where he was, he had already planned the next step.

"Thank you," he muttered in her ear before her world went black. Sakura never knew what he meant by 'thank you', but surely, she _will_ remember his promise.

_Thank you for stopping the tears._

_-_

_-_

**Please review and thank you! **

**I might plan a sequel..you know, so Sasuke can _actually_ fulfill his promise. **


End file.
